Evangelist
The Evangelist is the counterpart to the Boogieman. On the Gorillaz website, (Gorillaz.com) a contest was held to decide a design for the mysterious Evangelist. Although a winning design for the Evangelist was picked she did not have that big of a role in the story (most likely due to the budget issues). Appearance She has scaled, orange skin, with a fishbowl head. She wears white shoes and white socks, with water spritzing out, as well as a white shirt and blue jeans. She has two of the One-Eyed Octopuses on her arms, and several Superfast Jellyfish in the fishbowl she has for a head. Inside the fishbowl she also has four eyes, as well as teeth. In her original design (as seen in the Sweepstakes picture) she looks exactly like the Boogieman, only that she has teal gloves and white eyes. Background ""The Evangelist" is the opposite of "The Boogieman"; the light to his awful shade. "The Boogieman" has appeared in several images from the Gorillaz world, and now featured in several videos. "The Boogieman" is believed to be a dark and hideous figure, composed of all the evil in the world, all wrapped up inside his black swirling cloak. He has a gas mask for a face. He may have reappeared throughout history, an ominous figure accompanying the re-emergence of Murdoc through all of time. "The Boogieman" ate the soul of the Policeman in the "Stylo" video, appears to gas 2-D to bring him to the Plastic Beach island in a Gorillaz ident and most recently was seen dragging the Manatee down in the "On Melancholy Hill" video. Who or what The Boogieman is largely still unknown but it looks like he's here to collect on Murdoc's long outstanding debts, perhaps to drag him down for good. "The Evangelist" is a similar entity, but the flip-side of "The Boogieman". He/she may even be revealed as "The Boogieman's" avenger. His/her outer appearance is yet to be defined. Many rumors fly around of their description. Some say that they are dressed head to toe in white rhinestoned-leather. Some say they ride a glowing white Unicorn. Some say the Unicorn likes other Unicorns….One report has stated that the Evangelist looks like "a knackered cowboy on a drunken horse". Maybe all or none of this is true. Who knows? Their true appearance will be decided in this competition. All ideas, styles and imagery will be considered. Who is "The Evangelist"? Is this some new and godly shining angel spirit? Or just someone freshly ejected from a late night 'disco bar'? Have they come to save Murdoc from himself, or is the last remnants of the few and paltry 'good parts' of Murdoc's damaged psyche, now made flesh? It's up to you, the competition entrant, to design this character; the look, feel, and the attributes of the mysterious "Evangelist" character. So get drawing kids, the world awaits your vision!" - Extract from Gorillaz.com The Evangelist competition was won by a Gorillaz.com member named 'Jirouta'. Jirouta received a Gorillaz gift pack, as well as a signed copy of Jamie Hewlett's version of the contributor's design. The winning Evangelist was an illustration of a woman. She has a fishbowl for a head, with orange, nearly transparent skin. She carries a water pistol, and is wearing shorts, rain boots, and a T-shirt sporting the letter 'E'. She is also pictured to have squids hanging off her arms, as if she has just emerged from the sea. This design fits very well with Phase 3, as the homeland of Gorillaz, and newer album, is named 'Plastic Beach'. Trivia * On the Gorillaz Plastic Beach Interactive game, when you go to the overview of the island, the first time you go over the spot, the Evangelist can be seen in her original costume. The next time you go over, she's gone. Category:Phase 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters/Creatures Category:Phase 3 Characters Category:Plastic Beach Characters Category:Gorillaz Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Minor Characters